


Help Me

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo shows up at George's door, completely soaked from the rain. George offers to help.





	Help Me

George tried not to laugh—he really did—but with Ringo standing in his doorway, completely soaked, he couldn’t stop himself.

“I forgot my umbrella.”

“No kidding.” George let him in, and Ringo shook out his hair like a dog. This time, George didn’t feel bad for laughing.

“Are ya gonna help me or what?” Ringo pouted.

“’Course I am,” George said, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

“Wha—_George_,” Ringo said, pushing him away, “now _you’re_ all wet.”

George smirked. “Guess we’ll have to get _me_ out of these clothes, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to go to bed, but I got struck with inspiration to write this. Who needs sleep anyways?


End file.
